


Loki The Avenger

by nothingdlioncourt



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Berserker Thor (Marvel), Crack Treated Seriously, Multi, Teen Loki, Teen Thor, Thor is still a good guy though, hints at bdsm, slightly dark thor, wife loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-24 10:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18163898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingdlioncourt/pseuds/nothingdlioncourt
Summary: Loki The Avenger.The Red Skull has awoken and tries to use the tesseract power to destroy The Avengers. Instead he opens a portal pulling Loki through.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These plot bunnies have been eating my brain for ages and it’s about time I posted again.  
> This will go really off cannon, because I can never keep to those lol, and Loki will be ofc but still a sassy prankster.  
> Also the first chapter is really short but the others will be longer let me know what you think.

Chapter one.

Loki was laughing as he played his latest prank on Thor and his warrior friends, running through the palaces gardens, a couple of guards shook their head but they were laughing at the youngest Prince’s antics. 

Loki smiled looking behind him as he ran out of the garden and into the woodland beyound. If he played his cards right they wouldn’t find him until dinnertime. Loki stopped when a blue light exploded in front of him.

“Loki what have you done?” Thor said coming up behind him thinking this had something to do with Loki’s magic. 

“This isn’t me-“ Loki started to say before the blue light engulfed him, he heard Thor shouting his name and saw through the blue light Thor warriors friends running towards him and then he was falling...


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki attacks a bus and gets arrested.

Chapter Two.

Everything seemed to stop as Loki fell through the portal until he fell into an ally way, he walked out looking at the buildings in front of him, he seemed to be in some sort of city. The tall buildings looked grey and dirty, he certainly wasn’t in Asgard anymore. Even if the buildings didn’t tell him he wasn’t home the people did. For one he was taller than most of them, which made a nice change, being back home he was only an inch taller than Lady Sif, he was considered short for an Asgardian, another their garments were nothing like he seen before. 

He looked at a group with brightly coloured hair and strange colourful markings up their arms, he had never seen people with such bright hair before and they all seemed to be gathering together, away from the people dressed in more bland colours of blues and greys. He wondered if they were a different species.   
He stopped looking at the strange metal beasts that roared down the centre of the road. His eyes filled with horror as a giant metal beast stopped and the people were getting on. Surely the beast had used mind control on the people and now they were just getting into its mouth. 

He didn’t know these people but when he saw a child getting on he would be damned if he let innocent people get eaten by the beast. He’s a Prince of Asgard, and even though sometimes his pranks got a little out of hand he was also a good person at heart, so he ran over punching the beast.

“Let go of those people you fiend,”  
He didn’t notice people watching him as he declared battle with the mighty beast that was better known as a bus.   
“Hey move away from the bus,” He turned to see a man in some sort of uniform looking at him, another was getting out of a smaller beast with flashing lights on top. 

“I will not allow this beast to eat those people,” Loki said throwing another punch at the bus this time denting the metal, and the uniformed man looked shocked. Did some lanky kid in some sort of medieval cos-play just dent a bus with his bare fist.  
“We need backup we have a live one,”  
“You think he’s enhanced,”  
“Whatever he is, he ain’t no normal human,”  
In the end it took six officers to subdue Loki with them tasering the young prince half a dozen times to stop him from attacking the bus, which he left more than a few dents in. Which is how Loki came under the radar of Nick Fury.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments. It's been a while since I wrote anything and I'm going into a new fandom so your comments and likes mean a lot. <3

Chapter 3

Asgard.

Thor stood open mouthed, Loki was there a moment ago and now he was just gone. His first thought was someone had kidnapped him. Loki wasn’t as strong as your average Asgardian but he was much loved, not only by the royal family that had adopted him but by the citizens of Asgard. It wasn’t uncommon to see him out and performing magic tricks for the children or even sitting and reading to them in one of the gardens where the children gathered to play. 

“Someone took him,” Thor turned worriedly to his friends, and Fendral was the one to answer.

“Than we will get him back; these fiends will learn not to trifle with someone that is close to the warrior three,”   
“First we need to find where he had been taken, and by whom,” Lady Sif agreed. Sometimes she had a rocky patch with Loki and his pranks wasn’t always welcome, but they were friends and he was like her little if not sometimes bratty brother and she would be damned if she would let anything happen to him. 

***   
Nick Fury watched Loki through one way glass. He was taken to shield and contained while they worked out exactly what he was and if he was a threat or not. After he had a drug test it was quickly discovered that his blood type wasn’t that of a human, even enhanced humans still had a blood type they could recognise. This boy didn’t, and Fury couldn’t help but call him a boy, he looked about seventeen with soft green eyes and wavy black hair that rested on his shoulders. The boy though kept claiming to be one thousand and seventy years old and that he was a Prince. He also claimed to have attacked the bus, or as the boy called it metal beast because it was eating the people.

Fury sighed, of all the things he dealt with an alien prince wasn’t something he was prepared for, and yes he was inclined to believe him, after all this boy had punched a bus hard enough to dent it and had some weird blood type that certainly not human. 

“Man of Fury I know you are watching me,” Loki suddenly spoke looking at the mirror that Fury could see him through, which made Fury raise an eyebrow. 

“I would rather speak to you face to face if that would be to your liking also,” 

Nick sighed, the kid was weird and spoke in some odd super posh almost English accent. Yet Nick found himself liking him, he was too used to teens being rude, not super polite. 

“So you claim your name is Loki and that you are a Prince,” Fury asked sitting across from Loki. 

“Tis not a claim it tis the truth Man of Fury,” 

“You know Loki is also the name of the God of Mischief,” 

“Yes I have heard that other realms often call us Gods and in Asgard the people do call me the prince of Mischief,”

“Next you will be telling me there’s a God of Thunder called Thor,”

“Wait you know of my brother?”

With that Nick Fury let his head bang on the table.


	4. chapter four

Tony Stark sighed the Red Skull had gotten away again after using some strange blue cube that emitted an azure light. All the Avengers were blinded by the light, nothing had happened as far as Tony could tell but the energy readings were off the chart.  
“He tried to do something,” Steve said they all felt the energy the cube had given off the light blinding them and giving the Red Skull time to get away. Tony had scanned the place making sure they wasn’t any radiation and no one questioned why Tony had something that could measure radiation, when you was an Avenger it was better to be safe than sorry.  
“You sure nothing happened, whatever that light was it wasn’t normal,” Bruce asked. 

“Nothing that I can see, everything seemed normal,” Tony shrugged, after the energy blast the reading went back to normal quickly.  
“I think something did happen,” They all turned to see Nick Fury, and Tony wondered how he always got into the tower without anyone knowing.

“And what happened,” Tony asked.

“I think whatever The Red Skull was using he somehow summoned a Norse God, well not summoned more like opened a portal that pulled one through, the kid seems friendly enough after he got picked up trying to have a fist fight with a bus,”

“He was trying to fight a bus?” Steve said.

“Fury said he was a Norse God and the fight with the bus is the thing you questioned,” Tony laughed.

“He said he thought it was some strange beast trying to eat people, seemed very sorry when he found out it was a mode of transportation, his words not mine. He actually seems like a good kid, frigging strong though, he left dents in the bus and after running tests his blood isn’t human,”

“We should meet this kid then, if he’s a good guy he could be of help with our fight against the Red Skull,”

***   
Back on Asgard the Royal family was going frantic trying to locate the youngest Prince, until Heimdall found him on Midgard. This of course shocked the royal family as no one had been to Midgard for centuries, it was a savage place, and the Bifrost didn’t have a path there anymore. It would take some dark magic to retrieve Loki and someone from Asgard to fetch him.

“Father let me go, I’m a great warrior and those savage midgardians will rue the day they took my brother,” Thor said gravely looking at Odin. 

“It is true those midgardians are savage, and I fear about both my sons being on Midgard, but I also know they will be no stopping you as Loki isn’t only your brother but betrothed, I will open the path for you,”

Thor bowed at this and want to prepare himself to visit the savage place known as Midgard.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers want Loki on their team but Loki want's to be a drag queen,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is slowly turning into crack, so yeah lets have a laugh with this. Hope you have fun reading this.

“So none of you are going to question how this kid says he’s a Norse God?” Fury asked the Avengers looking as the team walked into the compound.

“Hey when we have a capsicle and a mild mannered scientist that turns into a giant green rage machine, a Viking alien God becomes less weird,” Tony laughed as they walked down to the room where Loki was being kept.

“Any trouble from him,” Fury asked the guards, he kind of felt guilty for leaving Loki here, it wasn’t the most comfy of rooms, but it was the safest place to keep him in case he did decide to turn into a threat.

“Apart from learning to play poker and now taking all our money he’s been fine,” One of the guards laughed

“He’s been here a day and he’s beating you at poker?”

“We ran some IQ tests on him and that kid is smart, like a genius, it’s of the charts,” Coulson said walking over to the team. “He makes Stark look like a high school dropout,”  
Tony huffed a bit at this but he wasn’t about to get mad at someone for be a genius and he haven’t even met the guy yet.

“Loki these are the people I was telling you about,” Fury said leading the Avengers into the room where Loki was being kept.

“Tis good to meet you, man of Fury has told me you’re esteemed warriors, and son of Coul also speaks highly of you,” Loki smiled standing up and bowing slightly.

Bruce noticed they were something not quite human about him. He was to perfect, and his pale skin seemed to glow; it was almost like a snap chat filter had been put on him to hide any flaws. Plus what he was wearing was no cheap cos-play. The leather looked expensive and the outfit looked exquisitely made. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you Loki, I’m Steve also known as Captain America,” Steve said putting his hand out for Loki to shake which Loki looked confused at.

“Why are you holding your hand out?”  
“It’s a form of greeting we shake hands see,” Steve said taking Loki’s hand and shaking it, and once Loki got the idea did as Steve asked which caused Steve to flex his hand after, as he introduced the others.

“That’s quite a grip you got there kid,” 

“Tis sorry, Man of Fury says I’m quite strong compared to those who reside here, back home I’m not considered strong at all, and certainly nothing compared to the warriors of Asgard. I’d much rather be reading or practicing my magic,” 

“You beat up a bus and you aren’t considered strong,” Clint piped up. From the accounts Loki had put dents in the bus with his bare hands.   
“Eye Of A Hawk that metal beast wouldn’t stand a chance against an Asgardian warrior, I am just a scholar. My betrothed Thor would have turned that beast into a pile of scrap metal,”  
“Wait you said Thor is your brother,” Fury said frowning slightly, not that he thought it was wise to question Norse God’s on their lovers.

“I was adopted, my father was not happy to begin with but we are soul bound and it would be going against the Norns if our coupling was not excepted, it is rare when two souls fit perfectly together but we both have the marks given us by The Norns to prove we were meant to be,” Loki smiled thinking about Thor the big oaf. 

“So you no warrior,” Tony asked.

“At last no, I think you sort would call me a nerd, I picked that up from the box of pictures son of Coul kindly let me watch. Very confusing stories, I did like Rupaul’s Drag Race, I wonder if I could enter, I think I would make a most captivating Queen of drags,” Loki grinned looking at the Avengers.

“Great somehow we ended we ended up with a Norse God who wants to enter Rupaul Drag Race,” Clint sighed.

“I don’t know what you upset about with those cheekbones he would slay the competition,” 

“Thank you for the complement Man of Iron,”


	6. chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments.

“This Red Skull sounds like a brute, but I’m not sure I would be of any help,” Loki said after he listened to The Avengers talk about The Red Skull and Hydra. He didn’t like the sound of him. 

“You would be plenty of help,” Steve smiled as they used the quinjet to get back to Stark Towers. Loki seemed nervous to be on something that took to the air, but quickly got used to it. 

“I’m not much of fighter, everyone knows that back home,”

“Kid you took on a bus,” Tony laughed, sitting next to Loki dressed in his Ironman armour.

“I did not win the battle though, and if that bus was a real threat those people would have met their death in the belly of that metal beast,” Loki sighed. 

Suddenly a storm hit, like with no warning. “Now where did this come from,” Natasha said from the front. Loki jumped slightly as lightening filled the air. Not with fear but he knew what would follow.

“What’s up scared of a little lightening?”

“I think you may have help in you quest against The Red Skull,” Loki whispered as something landed on the roof of the Quinjet. He watched as Tony opened to doors and was punched back by Thor. Loki didn’t have time to react before Thor ripped the seat belts off him before pulling him his seat and then they were flying.  
They landed Thor taking the brunt of the fall as they met the ground, Thor was then checking over him for bruises or any other wounds.

“Did those Midgardian savages hurt you?”  
“Thor they’re my friends,” Loki sighed as Thor large hand went round the back of his neck.

“Those fiends had you tied down, that is not friendly behaviour,” 

“It’s what is known as seat belts, it’s so you don’t fall out or get thrown about,” Loki sighed but Thor was raging, close to his infamous berserker rage.

“Those savages kidnapped you, seeing you tied down and at their mercy, thinking about what they had planned for you- I declare battle on that giant metal bird-“   
“Please don’t fight the Quinjet,”  
“This giant bird called Quinjet is no match for me; it will fall out of the sky in fear, those savages will learn not to touch what is mine- they will learn that us Asgardian warriors are very protective of our chosen consorts,”  
“Thor please listen to me,”

“No you listen, and listen well brother,”  
Loki was about to say something when a flash of red and gold zoomed back taking Thor off the mountain with him.

Loki looked over the mountain where Thor was now fighting Tony Stark in his armour. 

“Well according to the box of pictures I think the word is fuck,” Loki said to himself.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter hints at rough sex between Loki and Thor, but nothing graphic.

Loki teleported down there before the fight got out of hand, because though was flinging Tony around like a rag doll, his armour dented in places.

“Thor stop, please- it was a being called The Red skull that brought me here,” Loki shouted knowing he was one of the few that could bring Thor out of his berserker rage, or at least one that Thor wouldn’t hit.

“They tried to hurt you,” Thor shouted slamming Tony onto the floor.

“No one has hurt me, they really are my friends, and the real enemy is The Red Skull and an origination called Hydra,”   
“Have they truly not tried to hurt you brother,” 

“Truly, they have treated me with nothing but grace and honour,” 

Loki watched as Thor dropped Tony, just as Steve got to them. “Have we done here?”  
***  
“So you agreed to help them?” Loki asked sitting in the room that Tony had given to himself and Thor. 

“Yes, these warriors need help, they are weak but brave,” Thor smiled walking over to Loki and pushing the younger Prince’s hair out of his face.   
“Tis true Midgardians aren’t as strong as us,”  
“Besides this fiend with a skull of red needs to be taught a lesson for taking you, a good thrashing is in order when I get my hands on him,”   
“Always with the thrashing,” 

“Only when someone deserves it and talking about deserving I think I should punish you for that prank you pulled,”

“Why do you think I pulled it to begin with?” Loki smirked because even Norse Gods had their kinks.  
“Well get over my knee little prince and I will show you what happens when you prank a great warrior,”   
***  
Tony was still shocked when he looked at the state of his armour, it was designed to withstand bomb blasts and yet this Thor guy was close to ripping him out of it, then Tony knew he would be toast. If Thor could totally destroy his armour he dreads to think what would happen to flesh and bone. That guy was a complete animal.

Loki had explained that Thor is a berserker which was a name given to the best warriors on Asgard, and Tony was glad Thor was on their side. 

“Tony you may be interested to know Thor and Loki have broken their bed,” Natasha said walking into Tony’s lab.

“What, how?”  
Natasha looked at Tony rising an eyebrow “My guess is normal bed are made to withstand Norse God’s having rough sex,”

“Well if we keeping them around we better have reinforced beds,” Tony sighed


End file.
